


Injury

by MALLR4TS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Other, Teasing, gore mention, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Mando is injured, so you help patch him up. Whilst you're busy helping him, you don't realize your arm has been accidentally rubbing over his crotch this whole time.You're not going to let the poor guy suffer even more, are you?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 204





	Injury

You were so thankful it wasn't a face injury. So. So. Thankful.  
Mando had been so pedantic the last time he was injured. He would literally rather die than take off his helmet, and he almost did.  
But this time it was his waist, so he was willingly accepting your help.

Mando was lying down in the entrance of his ship, barely making it up the ramp as he squirmed about in pain. Whatever hurt him was gone, so at least you two weren't in any more danger. You quickly shut the ship's door before grabbing your medical kit and kneeling down beside him.  
He had already accepted your help without either of you two saying a word. You just opened the kit up and started working on him.

You unclipped his armor, placing it aside as you lifted his shirt. His injury was a large deep gash going from the middle of his rib, down to his bellybutton. It was enough to make anybody cry. You could hear him panting and hissing from under his helmet, keeping his head back as he tried not to watch you work away on him. You focused on disinfecting him, then spraying him and trying to stick his wound back together.

Mando hissed and whined under his helmet, keeping his head flat on the floor. His hands tensed and twitched, clenching into fists as you patched him back together.

You had no idea that this whole time you'd been lent over him, your arm had been lightly brushing over his crotch. It must have been small enough for you not to notice, but Mando's senses were heightened now he was in pain and had picked up on the small accidental contact.

As his wound got better, and he calmed down, you began to untense and subconsciously pay more attention to your surroundings. That's when you noticed your arm just accidentally rubbed over his crotch.  
For a split second, you wanted to apologize but realized how weird that'd sound, especially in this situation.

You brushed it off and continued to work. The end was getting near, and Mando already seemed a lot better. Thank the Maker for antibiotics.  
But it happened again. Oops. You couldn't help that the angle was weird, but shame on Mando for getting injured in a weird place and deciding to collapse on the floor rather than a table where you could help him without coming into unnecessary contact with him.

However. you noticed that he'd let out a really soft, really quiet moan within his hoard of hisses and gasps. It was a moan, wasn't it? As in a sexual moan? Hmm.  
There was no harm in just testing it out to see if Mando really was getting some kind of attention whilst you were simply trying to help him out. So you did it, you lightly brushed your arm over his crotch again whilst wiping up some blood that had dribbled down his side opposite to you.

And there it was again. Another soft moan; Slightly gaspy, clearly horny.

You knew this man must get no attention at all if something as small as that was starting to get him hard. And yes, his crotch did feel ever so slightly harder this time.

You were almost done with patching him up, and gosh did you feel bad for him. Poor guy devoting his whole life to the ways of the Mandalorians, to not have any physical attention and get beaten up on the daily. Poor bastard.  
Would he ever let you though? Would he allow you to see an intimate part of him? Maybe play around with him? Maybe let him fuck you? Surely he must be tired of always getting himself off? Could he really deny someone in his time of need?

So you rubbed against him again, but this time slightly harder and you kept your arm there. It was lightly held over his semi-hard crotch, and he was surely aware of the contact.

Mando seemed to freeze, still hissing and whining a bit, but his body had tensed up and he was clearly trying not to move, despite the urge to squirm in pain. You could see his gloved hand trying to grip onto the floor.  
He must have thought you hadn't noticed. He must think this was clearly accidental and you were innocently trying to help heal him whilst he was beginning to get off on the small contact.

"I'm almost done," you tell him, taking your time to clean up the wound and its surrounding area.

That's when you felt him ever so slightly rut up against you, giving his hips a roll to lightly grind against your arm. You didn't react, pretending like you didn't know.

You pressed down on his wound ever so slightly too hard, completely accidental, which made him hiss and instinctively grab your thigh.

"Sorry.." he said instantly, moving his hand off you and placing it back on the floor.  
  
"It's alright," you reply. "Natural reaction," you say as you continue cleaning him up, totally not subtly talking about his obvious bulge.

You brushed your arm over him again, and this time it was obvious that you were aware of his hard-on. Mando's sigh this time came from behind gritted teeth, trying not to let it slip out.  
You stuck a large bandaid over his chest after wiping all the blood away.

"Done," you tell him, sitting up on your knees and looking down at him.  
  
"Thank you," he replies. You pause for a second, seeing if he'll follow up with anything.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"Is there anything else you need help with?" you ask him.  
  
Mando looked up at you. If his helmet was off, you were sure he would be looking both confused, scared, and aroused.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Anything?" you ask again whilst batting your eyelashes. Mando was definitely a shy one.  
  
"I.. Erm.." you heard him stutter.  
  
"Your wound wasn't that hard to fix," you flirt as you forwardly rub your hand over his very obvious hard-on.

Mando's head dropped back and you felt his hips push upwards against you. "I didn't mean to.. I can't help it," he apologizes. You watch his hands repeatedly clench open and closed.  
  
"Like I said earlier, natural reaction."  
  
"Your arm kept accidentally brushing over me and I jus- wait. You knew?" he cuts off, looking up at you again.  
  
"I didn't at first, but I picked up on it eventually, so I carried on."  
  
"You tease! Coming onto me when I'm injured!" he sighs as you brush over him again.  
  
"I can stop?" you half-ask, half-threaten.  
  
"No! No. Uh. I like it," he almost cuts you off, shying away at the end of his response.  
  
"Hm, I'm sure you'll like what I'm gonna do to you," you tease.  
  
"Mhm? Go on."

After giving his bulge a press, you reach down to unzip his pants, leaning forward on your knees. Almost instantly, his solid length flops out of his unzipped pants.  
You couldn't help but smirk; you knew he'd be big. He was a good few inches in length, not too big to the point it'd hurt, but not small, and my gosh was he thick.

You reached forward and took him in your hand. Taking your time, you slowly pumped up and down his shaft, realizing just how big this Mandalorian was.  
You could hear Mando breathing heavily. He went to prop himself up on his elbows to watch but gasped at the pain. You shooed him back down and told him to just enjoy the ride.

Feeling like you'd teased him enough with your long, slow thrusts, you pick up the pace, enjoying the way his body reacted. He was clearly trying not to over-react, his body going tense. One of his hands came up to grip at his shirt, his moans getting louder through the drone of his helmet.

You would give anything to take that stupid thing off and see his face. To watch how he reacted to every little move you pulled. To maybe even make direct eye contact with him as you climbed on top and rode him.

"I should get injured more often," he says, head still looking upwards, spare hand sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"And whys that?" you ask, acting oblivious to the reason.  
  
"If it means I'll get attention like this, then I'll allow myself to get injured any day."  
  
"No, Mando. I don't want you getting anymore hurt."  
  
"Hmh," he grunts.

You knew he was somewhat sulking right now, so you decided to prop yourself up on your free elbow, and dip your head down to gently suck at his balls whilst you continued to toss him off. Slowly sucking the one, then moving to the other, somewhat struggling to find them as they were fiddly to get a grip of.  
Mando choked on a moan as he felt the wetness of your tongue press against him. He reached one of his hands forward to grip comfortably at your thigh, giving it a squeeze every time you switched from one ball to the other.

"Let me fuck you," Mando sighs in possibly the sexiest tone you've ever heard, despite the drone of his helmet.  
  
"I can't let you do that," you flirtingly reply.  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"You'll end up ripping your stitches!"  
  
"Just ride me then?"  
  
"No, Mando," you begrudgingly reply. "You'll hurt yourself even more. Just wait until you're healed, then you can fuck me as much as you want."  
  
Mando moaned at your response, bucking up into your hand and rolling his head backward.  
You were sure if he wasn't so polite, he'd be asking you for a blowjob right now, but the stiffness of his cock suggested he wasn't going to last very long anyway.

"So, are you going to cum for me?" you politely ask him, your lips still pressed against his balls.  
  
"Oh, stars. Yes. Oh, I will," Mando sighs as he grips onto his shirt harder. Mando looked upwards at just the right time, to see you licking a long, slow line up the base of his shaft.  
  
"Fuck," was all he managed to choke out before cumming over his stomach, closely missing his patched-up wound.  
  
You milked him for all he was worth, continuing to pump his shaft a few times as he rode his high. He gripped hard onto your thigh, his hips bucking upwards uncontrollably as he sighed and panted.

"Shit." Was all Mando managed to say.  
  
You took a cloth out from your medical kit and wiped him down, tucking him away and also checking on his wound to make sure he hadn't ruined all your hard work.  
You weren't surprised he didn't last long; Poor guy probably only found time every now and again to sort himself out.

Mando's hand stayed on your thigh, softly keeping hold of you as he watched you clean him up. He thanked you, before slowly sitting up, his hand lightly clutching onto his wound for support.  
  
"Sleep," you softly ordered him, offering a hand as you stood up. He accepted, letting you slowly pull him up before helping him over to his pit of a bed.

"I'll drive, you rest," you told him as you sat him down, his legs off the edge.  
  
"Yes, of course," he sarcastically replied. For once, he wasn't being stubborn.  
  
You turned to walk away, but his other hand quickly reached out and took hold of yours, pulling you back over. The two of you paused, looking at each other.  
  
"Thank you," he finally said.  
  
You smiled. Your other hand slowly came up to cup his helmet, resting exactly where his cheek would be.  
  
"Don't mention it," you replied, then eventually turned and made your way to the cockpit.

Mando shuffled back into his bed, closing the door from the inside.  
For once, he felt safe. He slowly took off his helmet, placing it beside him as he laid down. His hands came up to brush his scruffy brunette hair that had stuck to his forehead, feeling like his skin could breathe for once.  
Mando took a few deep breathes, taking his time to process everything, to process you.  
  
' _I'm lucky to have them_ ,' was his main thought.

He finally gave in to the heaviness of his eyes, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do another chapter if anybody asks for it. Also, the beby is sleeping his pod for the whole of this, you haven't managed to lose him lol :p 
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are both @MALLR4TS :0)


End file.
